Rebecca
by Katris Fray
Summary: Tobias and Rebecca were best friends. They were practically family. But the Choosing Ceremony comes and promises are broken and their friendship shattered. When a ceratin war unites them, Tobias finds his friend is much different than what she was, and she has new dark secrets and motives,and Tobias must choose who to trust. His childhood best-friend, or new girlfriend.
1. Prologue: The Meeting

"Tobias!" Dad yelled. I jump from the pile of dirt and sprint inside. If I'm not there Dad will scold me and maybe hurt me.

I hop infront of Mum and Dad, both looking formal and nice.

"Get dressed! Friends are coming today, look nice for once!" He snaps.

"Marcus! He's four." Mum says and kneels down to me. I had just been playing around in the backyard by myself, I was jumping around and playing in dirt. I had dug up these huge piles of dirt and was hopping from each one. It was so much fun!

"Come on Tobias, let's go and put you into some nice clothes." Mum leads me upstairs and into my room.

It has my bed, a wardrobe, a dresser and a few other belongings. Nothing much though because I'm Abnegation.

Mum finds some pants and a white shirt. Pain and simple and dumps my brown smeared clothes into the washing basket. I look at her beautiful dress. It's a sleeveless grey dress that falls to her knees.

"You look pretty Mummy." I compliment.

"Thank-You Tobias." Her sweet voice says.

"Now tell me, what were you doing outside that got you so dirty?"

"I was jumping from piles of dirt to other piles of dirt, I'm brave like the Dauntless mummy!" I say smiling.

I spot her teeth as the ends of her mouth tilt upwards.

"Just like the Dauntless." She echoes.

"How do I look Mummy?" I ask her. Since we have no mirrors, I have to always ask her. I've only ever seen myself in the mirror once. A few months ago when Mum cut my hair.

"Like a prince."

Mum takes my hand and takes me downstairs.

"About time Evelyn!" Dad snaps.

"Well I had to clean him up and dress him. I don't see you doing it." Mu sounds cold and not like herself.

We all hear footsteps on our porch then a knock on the door.

"They're here!" Dad runs to the front door and opens it politely.

A tall man and women enter my house wearing shades of grey, black and white. "Welcome! Welcome!" Dad says. I don't even notice that there was a little girl clutching her Mum's dress, hiding behind her leg. She looks scared, like she just saw a ghost.

"Greg, this is Evelyn, Evelyn, Greg."

"Hello." They say to each other. But my eyes don't leave the little girl. She has really curly brown hair, and emerald green eyes. They shine from her tiny grey dress.

"This is my wife, Kylie." The man named Greg introduces his wife. She is beautiful, and looks just like the little girl, but with blonde hair.

"And this, this is Rebecca." Her dad says and reaches for her. But the girl pulls away and hides from sight.

"Now Becca come here." He reaches behind his wife and a high pitched laughter fills the room and leaves and the girl comes out from hiding holding her dad's hand, which looks really big compared to his.

"Rebecca, how cute." Mum says. Rebecca is looking at the ground, drawing circles with the point of her shoe. I watch her shadows go around, and around, round and round until I snap back into reality when Dad grabs by the arm and yanks for forward, infront of everyone.

At first I think he's going to smack me, so I cringe for a second then open my eyes and look back at Rebecca.

"Well this is Tobias." Dad says. I look up and find that the girl whose name is Rebecca is looking straight at me.

Warmth fills my checks and I look down.

The tall people start laughing and I get this feeling in my tummy that monsters are moving. Roaring and clawing. Just as I feel tears fill my eyes all the adults leave from the living-room that looks the same in every Abnegation house. I stumble and land infront of the girl's shoes.

I look up at her, embarrassed and she looks down at me and grins holding put her hand. I stare at it for a while. Mum and Dad scold me for using any physical contact as a greeting or token of appreciation. I wonder what her parents teach her...

I decide to just get up by myself and look at her as she did to me.

But she doesn't seem to notice the way I wanted her to.

"Want to play?" I hear her talk for the first time.

"Ok." I answer unsure.

I run towards the backyard, none of the parents even noticing.

"Hey, hey wait up!" Rebecca chirps from behind. I stop when I reach my piles of dirt, piled high so that it will be fun.

"Whoa, what is this?" Rebecca asks.

What is it? I repeat in my mind. I rattle my brain to think of something cool to answer. She will think I'm weird if I just say playground. I'm not allowed to play with the other kids in the neighbourhood, Dad forbids it. But I've seen the kids play with each-other. Not using any game things though, that would be self-indulgent.

"My fortress." I answer.

"Cool." She sounds exited.

"What do you do?" Rebecca then asks.

"Well Rebecca, hop on a pile of dirt and jump around." I say hopping onto one myself.

"Please." She says quietly and approaches a pile.

"Call me Becca."

"Becca." I repeat and nod.

I smile in triumph as I beat her to the top of a pile. But it fades when I see her struggling to get on. I jump down landing with a thud and go over to help her.

"Here-Becca like this." I take my legs and jump onto it.

The entire colour from her face fades and she looks nervous, so I tell myself to help her, Mummy would be proud.

"Here do it like this." I instruct. I jump of with my two feet, when I land a bit of dirt rolls to her feet.

Rebecca grins.

"Ok, here let me try." I leap to my pile of dirt.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" She asks.

"The same way I got on." I reply.

"You look and act like a Dauntless. Wanting adrenaline." I could hardly understand her because she is giggling, so much her cheeks are going a rosy red.

Becca has to suppress her smiles, and jumps right on top of the pile of dirt.

"Oh my Gosh." She says.

I laugh and jump onto one of the four piles when an idea comes into mind. There are 4 piles of dirt,

"Hey let's play tip, except you have to jump around of the piles of dirt, and if you hit the ground your automatically in."

Rebecca considers this and the smile is back and says.

"You're on Tobias!"

"You're it!" I scream.

"Oh!" She gasps and jumps towards me.

"Haha missed!" I taunt.

"Oh no I'll get you!" Becca squeals.

"You wish Becca." I say.

We hop along, screaming that she'll catch me, and none of the adults even remotely comes to the door to see what we're doing. I consider it a good thing, if my Dad saw us he would beat me until blood appears.

We jump from pile to pile, with each ump dirt skids down the pile, making them ever smaller and smaller, I look to jump to the pile in front of me to my right. When a thud knocks me off the dirt.

"Got you!" Becca says with excitement.

My feet are only half on the mountain, and it's not built for two. It's not even meant to have people jumping on it!

"Whoa!" I puff and I land butt first on the ground.

"Oh My!" Becca says and leaps down gracefully.

"Oh my gosh...I'm so, so, so sorry Tobias." Rebecca apologises and helps me up, just like she wanted to do before, only this time she doesn't offer Becca just lifts me up.

Sure, my butt hurts, but I never have any company beside my mother who hardly ever plays with me. I never knew what I was missing out on, until now.

No wonder all the kids in the neighbourhood are always smiling outside with each other, 2 is better than one.

For once I really want a friend. I want Rebecca to be my friend.

"That's ok. It didn't' hurt." Half of that was a lie.

"Are you sure?" She sounds worried.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I say.

"Hmm, ok." Becca cautiously says.

"Do you want to just sit down and chat?" She asks. The word chat seems almost foreign to me. Father doesn't believe in cutting and abbreviating words. He said that words are there for a reason so we should use them.

I just nod and take her to the porch an sit down on the rotting wood.

"So do you always play ?" She asks me.

But I was completely tuned out with joy of having company I don't listen to her. But when I realise that Becca was talking to me I look at her. The first thing to do if I want her to be my friend, it ti listen.

"I'm sorry what?" I ask more rudely then intended, but instead of frowning or looking annoyed a bigger smile appears.

"I said, do you always play like this, and have this much fun?" Becca barely hides her excitement, and it feels good knowing that I caused it.

"No, I mean, I don't normally play like this, and never have this much fun."

"Really?"

"Really." I confirm nodding my head.

"So where do you live?" I ask enthusiastically.

"Right across the road." She says.

"Really, and you must always play with the kids outside." I say, also wondering why I've never seen her before.

"I don't, daddy never let's me. He's always out, and Mum always works so most of the time I'm home alone or with Grandma." She says. I wasn't expecting that. But it explains why I've never seen her around.

"Well my Dad is always working, but my Mum doesn't really work. She occasionally does and sometimes Mum has to stay over at her work for the night. Almost like a sleepover." I lightly laugh at the end and Becca just smiles.

"So does my Dad!" She exclaims.

"Really?"

"Yeah alot, it's becoming more frequent."

"Same with my Mum..." My voice drifts off towards the end.

"Tobias!" My dad's voice roars from inside. I instantly look at Rebecca, her curly hair is strewn everywhere.

"Dinner, come here now! Where are you?" It doesn't take him long to find me, when he sees me his face becomes as red as a tomato.

"What are you doing boy!" He yells. Dad storms over here in no time and starts removing his belt to wack me, I close my eyes bracing for it. But nothing comes. I open my left eye and see that he is re-clipping his belt into place. I look at the door and Rebecca's parents are looking through the door way. I go back into my normal posture and Rebecca's mother comes over to her and uses her hands to brush the dirt off her dress, bits of brown coating the puffy edges.

"Oh Rebecca." Her mother sounds angry, which doesn't match her looks. Her Mum looks peaceful and kind. But what is that phase Mum says to me.

Never judge a book by its cover.

We all go inside to eat and only the adults talk, Rebecca sits inbetween her parents, just like I do with mine on the opposite side. She barely even looks at me. Her pristinely clean clothes are ruined by dirt and leafs, they're even sticking out of her hair. I finish my meal in no time. But Rebecca has barely eaten.

Then, for the first time Rebecca is addressed at the table, meaning she can now talk.

"Rebecca, why haven't you eaten your food?" her Dad asks her.

But all she does is give a double shoulder shrug.

"Don't be silly now Rebecca, eat your food." Her Mum sounds cold towards the end, making me want to shiver.

"I'm not hungry mummy." She murmurs,

"Eat Rebecca." Her mother hisses.

"No." She pouts to her. I almost want to smile seeing her show some bravery. A Dauntless act.

Now I remember her saying that I was like a Dauntless by the way I look and act. Well she acts like a Dauntless. Rebecca is defiant.

"Honey, if she doesn't want to eat_"

"Oh Greg stop coming to her aid. Becca must eat or we leave."

"Rebecca please just eat, it's rude not to." Her dad's voice is soft and harmless. But tears appear in Becca's eyes and she shakes her head.

"Well, let's go then. Terribly sorry Evelyn and Marcus, our daughter is being tricky, again. Please excuse me while I drop her home." Her mother says in a nice and fake manor, and start dragging Rebecca towards the door. I can't believe what I'm seeing.

"No mummy, please, no. I'll eat. I'll eat. I'm sorry." She starts screaming.

"Kylie!" her dad yells and comes after them.

"Don't be ridiculous!" He says.

"Ok, Tobias, go to your room." Mum orders.

"What, why, what about Rebecca?" I say.

"She'll be fine. Just go." I run up to the door of my room and slam it shut. But sit down at the top of the stairs, in the shadows.

All I here is arguing for a few minutes and Becca crying. Then it all stops altogether. Now it's just my family.

"Can you believe that Evelyn, how their daughter acts. They must be horrible parents." My dada said.

"MmHmm." Mum says. I hear them coming up here and bolt to my room.


	2. The Choosing Ceremony

Today is the day of the Choosing Ceremony, that very though send butterflies rippling through my insides.  
Right now it is dawn and I get dressed to meet Tobias at our hill. It's on the far north side of the Abnegation sector, it's fertile with lush, green grass and on top a beautiful apple tree sits.

We both agreed to meet each other there before the ceremony. So I get ready and dress in plain grey clothes and start walking there. I walk through the neighbourhood, barely even a soul is up and all the houses are almost identical.

It no time I'm at the bottom of the hill and I spot a tall male silhouette on the top, perched under the apple tree. I climb up getting exited, the wind breezing my brown locks into my face.

"About time, ey Becca." Tobias says chomping down on an apple.

"Morning to you to Tobias." I say and he throws an apple my way and I swiftly catch it in one hand.

"You sound tense." He comments.

"I think nervous is the word stupid." I taunt and sit beside him.

"What are you nervous about? You're an Abnegation." Tobias says. As soon as he says that my stomach does summer salts.

I've never told anyone.

Not even him.

I'm a Divergent, and apparently their dangerous and don't fit into society. In the aptitude test I got both Abnegation AND Dauntless. Which surprised me, but it wasn't as surprising didn't get the aptitude for Dauntless and I did because we're both similar.

"Yeah I am, it's just-" I say taking a bite from my apple.

"Well, it's up to you." Tobias sounds so casual, like's he's got it all figured out. I bet if he was Divergent he would have told me...

"Tobias." I cry tears suddenly springing from my eyes.

"What's the matter?" He turns to me and forces me to look into his eyes. He looks well dressed, as per usual.

Typical Tobias.

"I'm scared."

"About what, did that Cory came back to you again. I swear I'll punch his lights if I have to, if he even touches you."

His hands grip my forearms with such force it's surprising. I give a wry smile, Cory is my ex-boyfriend and once we broke up he stalked me and begged for me to take him back.

I got scared and ran off and my feet just went to Tobias' house. I stayed the night because I was frightened he'd be there in the street watching me. So the next day we went to school and Tobias beat the crap out of Cory for stalking me and told him off.

He may as well be my older brother!

"No, it's just I'm scared about my future." Tobias' hands release me and I slump against the tree feeling pathetic. It's true I am scared about my future, about what and where it might be.

"Don't be, because you future is your future, YOUR future." He reassures.

I tell Tobias things I wouldn't tell anyone else, and so does he. I probably know him better than anyone else. Like before his Mother dies, she had a steamy affair with my Father...

"I know, it's just I'm worried that I'll be alone." I whimper.

"You won't be you'll have me."

I finish off my apple when he says this as soon as I do this comes out.

"Is that a promise?" I ask.

"What?" Tobias asks.

"Promise me you'll always be with me, always be m best friend, always and forever." My voice hardens towards the end and Tobias for once looks clueless, like a sheep without a Sheppard, strayed from the herd.

He is always to assured and positive on his decisions, firm like a rock, and as free spirited as a brumby. That's why I admire him.

Tobias opens his mouth and closes it, and cranks his head to watch the sunrise.

Through the murk of dawn floods, orange seeps through, it cracks open like a egg, colours of orange, mellow yellow and even a tinge of purple.

I continue.

"Promise me you'll choose Abnegation." My voice drops and his eyes-brows heighten.

I give him time for it to sink in. This is probably illegal or something, but I don't care. I need someone there for me, my Mother hates me, my Grandmother is dead, and me Father is disgraced. Tobias is my last hope.

In a few minutes the horizon goes from darkness to a piercing blue with the sun high in the sky.

I turn to my best friend who doesn't look back.

"Promise me." I say firmly swinging my legs through the grass blades into a crossed leg position no longer slumped against the tree trunk.

"Please Tobias." My voice cracks at the end in desperation at it occurs to me that I'm only scared of being alone, I mean what if I have a change of heart and choose Dauntless. I won't know anyone.

"Rebecca-"

"Tobias please." I plead. I come closer to him and invade his personal space to pressure him.

He sighs and look into my green eyes.

"I promise you, Rebecca, that I will stay with you and be your best friend, always and forever."

I hadn't even realised that I've been gripping his wrists with an iron force. I get my hands back in my lap and get up on my feet.

"Let's go before anyone notices that we're gone." I say and look into the world. My mind wonders to what's on the outside of the fence.

If I had the opportunity to go, run away and be free, would I?

_No_, a tiny voice yells in my mind. _You just made Tobias choose Abnegation for you, to stay with you so you won't be alone._

I heard in Dauntless one of the initiation stages is that you have to go into a fear landscape and face your fears. One of mine will be being alone, stuck in a small dark room with no one.

Another would be in a confined space, both Tobias and I have this phobia because one day we were trapped in a small space together for almost 6 hours before someone found us. It effected Tobias more than be though.

"Yeah let's go." He says.

"Race you down the hill!" He offers grinning. I smile back.

"You're on." I'm quite competitive and enjoy winning alot, especially when it's against Tobias, because he's a sore loser and is also competitive.

"Ready-Set." And he's off, sprinting down the hill, but I'm hot on his heels racing down as fast as a race car and as swift and the wind.

My feet pound hard against the earth and I'm equal with him, I turn to him and laugh. His eyes snap to mine his expression bewildered.

I take this chance or it won't last long, I go even faster and zoom infront of him and land forcefully onto flat land.

I start chuckling in my own mad way if success and look at Tobias. He just shakes his head, his chest rising up and down like machine trying to catch his breath.

"Yay!" I yell and fit pump the air.

"I knew I was faster than you." I say heaving in and out trying to catch my breath.

"Not fair you distracted me." Tobias moans.

"With my good looks." I tease walking towards him.

"Eww not! With your hideousness more likely." Tobias jokes. I giggle and he chuckles manically.

I remember when people thought that one day we'll be romantically together and get married one day, but if you saw us like this you'll think the other way.

"Oh thanks." I said.

We start strolling home, just chatting about stuff, and as we come close to where the fraction-less people live, I tense up. I've heard stories about them, and none of them are good.

An elderly man comes walking near us, we stop talking and split onto the grass section on parallel sides of the path.

We must always put those who are older first.

Suddenly the Abnegation manifesto comes into my mind, memorised so I say can it by heart without thinking.

_I will be my undoing_

_If I become my obsession._

_I will forget the ones I love_

_If I do not serve them._

_I will war with others_

_If I refuse to see them._

_Therefore I choose to turn away._

_From my reflection,_

_To reply not on myself_

_But on my brothers and sisters,_

_To project always and outward_

_Until I disappear._

I force the corners of my mouth upwards and when the man goes past I return to the grey, perfectly cemented pathway with Tobias.

"Why do you hate the faction-less so much?" He asks out of the blue.

"I don't it's just that..." My voice trails off into the distance.

"Just what?" Tobias questions, facing me.

"I don't know, I really don't, but when I grew up my parents didn't speak highly of them, and well it rubbed onto me, I guess." I say kicking a stone up along the path.

"I see." Is all he says.

I say Good-Bye knowing I'll see him soon at the Choosing ceremony at the Hub.

I get dressed and leave my hair loose, wearing a blouse and grey skirt. I wait at the dinner table, waiting for my mother to get home.

In no time she arrives and whisks me out of the house. We walk to the bus station, I don't talk to her.

I don't particularly like my Mother, I love my Father though. But I was forbidden to live with him.

I give up my seat for my Mother, who gives it up for an elderly Candor man.

"Rebecca, come one on this is our stop." She says and nudges my back to walk.

People from all directions flock to the Hub, I don't spot Tobias even at my height. I'm wearing flats whether my Mum is wearing high-heels.

"Nervous Becca?" This is her attempt at nice conversation.

"Don't call me that." I hiss venomously.

"It's reserved for my family."

"I'm you Mother." She says furiously.

I shake me head and walk away from her and enter the building.

This year Dauntless are conducting the ceremony, so a tattooed man stands on the middle of the stage. I join the line of Abnegation, but right now their all in huddles of folks and I'm alone with nobody.

In due time Mum comes frisking up from behind.

"Rebecca, you're in so much trouble when we get home! How dare you speak to me that way..." I don't really listen after that, it's all lectures.

_She thinks I'll choose Abnegation._

I smile at this though and look at the five huge bowls standing equally apart on stage.

_It's either Abnegation or Dauntless for me._

'The Choosing Ceremony will be start in five minutes, please take your positions.' A voice says from the speaker, distinctively female.

I'm about to walk away when Tobias appears, his father at his side who seems to be gobbling on about something comes to us.

"Hey Becca." Tobias says.

"Hey." I say quietly. I give my Mum a go away look, but she doesn't get it. Until Tobias says.

"Dad, why don't you show Mrs Nelson to her seat." Even though my parents separated after dad had an affair with Tobias' Mum just before she died, Mum kept his name. Nelson.

Now I think of it maybe Evelyn Tobias' Mum was pregnant with his baby.

That though makes me dizzy.

Marcus just nods and smiles at Mum. They leave together and I drop the silly girl I had on my face.

"Thank God." I say. I believe in God believe it or not, my Dad did, so, so do I.

"Yeah." He says and we walk in line. Tobias is behind me and a girl named Perrie from school is infront of me.

"Nervous?" he asks.

"No." I say definitely.

"Are you sure?"

"I know what faction I'm choosing, so." I shrug. I can tell he's grinning when he says.

"So do I."

I listen to the speech given and watch the Ceremony kick-off.

The first girl chooses Candor. Her blood seeping through the glass.

She's not transferring.

The next person is an Amity girl, and she stays with Amity, her blood going into the earth.

The next person is a boy from Candor. I watch as he cuts through his palm and holds his blood in his fist, and walks over to the simmering coals.

_Dauntless._

After that I don't watch until it's Perrie's turn. Her bloods spills into the stones. She's always selfless, she gives me her seat, never cars for her beauty and never cares for herself. She's beautiful with light blonde hair, and gorgeous blue eyes, she was nice to everyone.

"Rebecca Nelson." My name is called by a Dauntless conducting the ceremony. Since it's their turn this year.

"Good Luck." Tobias whispers from behind. I hold to head up high and walk on stage, feeling my curls dance along my back.

The man has pitch black hair, and has two ear piercings on each ear. They really are rebels.

_And you could be one of them, a rebel, with tattoos and piercings. You have aptitude for Dauntless._

But no, I made a promise and I'll honour it. I slice through my hand and walk over and pour all the blood into the stones.

_But I'm not. I'm Abnegation._

An applause comes from the Abneagion area, i try to give an excited-giddy girl face before I join them.

"Tobias Eaton." The man says. Tobias walks up and takes the knife, but the looks around and finds me, he actually looks nervous for once.

I give him a re-assuring smile and a thumbs up.

He grins and turns to face the bowls, he cuts through his palm and walk towards the Abnegation stones, blood drips into the stage, he puts his hands above the stones, and I watch as his blood traces to the point of his fingers, and it's about to drop.

When lightning fast he moves to the Dauntless coals and releases his blood into the coals, and the flame simmers his blood.

It takes him to walk over to the shocked Dauntless for me to comprehend what happened.

_Tobias betrayed you. He chose Dauntless. You could have chosen Dauntless._

_You're all alone, now._

A flare of pain spread through my hand, it really stings now.

But it's not as painful as knowing your all alone now, tears well up in my eyes. I would have never though Tobias, above all people would break a promise, a promise to his best friend.

I cup my mouth and move to the back of Abnegation initiates, I try to stop myself from sobbing but it doesn't work.

I glance over to the Dauntless initiatives. I can see him, he's holding out his chest in a masculine way, his face is hard, but his eye are swelling up in tears.

I think this is the first promise he's broken, and it's also the biggest.

Di**sclaimer: I do NOT own the character Tobias and Marcus, Veronica Roth does. However I own Rebecca and her family.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Impossible, Possible

**Four**

I'm walking to Tris' room to see if she's awake from this special sleeping medicine a man from Abnegation gave her. Both times I've checked don her she's been asleep, and now I hope she's awake, an Amity official announced that they would be holding some sort of debate about whether or not we could stay here.

I think they'll let us stay, for a short amount of time or under strict circumstances.

I walk up and down a maze of corridors, all identical, all painted a pure white with a golden number on the matching white door.

I'm almost at Tris' door and my pace quickens, I turn a corner and bump into someone.

"Oh, so sorry." She says. She has straight hair and beautiful, clear, blue eyes, the same shape as Tris'. But she seems to glare at me and smile, it's a smile with an emotion that I can't put my finger on. That smile triggers something, her face, it's so oddly and faintly familiar.

"I hate bumping into people, if they're bigger than you you'll just get sat on your ass. If they're smaller than you they'll just boulder into you and will give you a lecture about it. But if you're the same height as them you'll head-butt, but you'll both just say sorry and move on." She blabs.

_I've heard that before. I know I have!_

"Yeah." I say cautionary. But this seems to make the girl grin even more. She is wearing a yellow puffy, long sleeved blouse, with a wavy deep red skirt, the type that if you spin it would fly out into a circle up to her hips.

"Um, do I know you" I ask. Her face seems familiar. I don't think it's associated with Dauntless though, but she is wearing so much make-up I can't put her face anywhere.

"Well, how could you, I didn't give it." She laughs forcing a cheesy grin. This girl sure isn't Amity, they're much more polite.

I'm taken back by her, she smells of detergent and flowers, but mixed with this strange salty smell. The flower smell seem Amity like, the detergent smells like an Abnegation but salty? Where in the five factions in salt a main priority?

"Do I-Do I know you?" I ask, stammering.

The girl shrugs.

"I know alot of people, but your face doesn't ring a bell." She says and tucks a piece of her straight hair behind her ear and looks at the floor.

"Well, see you round." She says and walks off. Through her yellow shirt, near her neck a dark outline shines through, a tattoo maybe?

Dumfounded I walk to Tris' room and knock.

"Come in." A voice chirps. Like a bird that just woke up. I creak open the door and step halfway in, once I see her on the bed, still with bed hair I rest my head up against the door frame.

"The Amity are meeting in half an hpur." I tell her. Tris seems so down it makes me want to cheer her up, so I pop my eye-brows p and quote what the Amity announced.

"_To decide our fate_."

Tris shakes her head.

"Never thought my fate would be in the hands of a bunch of Amity." She says.

"Me neither. Oh , I bought you something." I say and reach for a small bottle and unscrew the lid.

"Pain medicine. Take a dropperful every six hours." I say and give it to her.

"Thanks." Tris takes the clear medicine and squirts a dropper into her mouth.

I put a thumb in one of my belt hoops out of an old habit and ask.

"So how are you Beatrice?"

"Did you just call me Beatrice." She exclaims and smiles now.

"I thought I'd give it a try." I defend and a smile creeps onto my mouth. "Not good?"

"Maybe on special occasions only. Initiation days, Choosing days..." Her voice just evaporates.

"It's a deal." I drop my smile and queery. "How are you Tris?"

I regret saying it as soon as it comes out.

"I'm..." She shake her head a few times. "I don't know Four. I'm awake. I..." Still shaking her head I embrace her and slide a hand over her cheek and position my hands and kiss her, and she warps her hands around my arm.

"I know." I say and sigh. "Sorry shouldn't have asked."

After all that's happened. The simulation attacks, her parents dying, all our friends are out there somewhere...how could I ask if she's ok?

"I'll let you get ready." I say to Tris and go back outside.

I wonder back through the mazes of corridors and back out to the cafeteria to grab a snack. But I just can't shake that girl from my mind. She was so distantly familiar, like an itch you can't reach, you want to get it so badly but something stupid stays in your way.

I scan the place, but it would be impossible to find her in a sea of yellow and red. There are girls who look her age giggling in a corner, whispering with their hand covering their mouth, I pay close attention to them until one of them points at me and smiles.

I roll my eyes and join the queue with a tray to grab some food. The line hurries along, I grab some yoghurt, and apple and a salad, deciding to be healthy for once.

But the hard part is trying to find a place to sit, all the tables are full and I usually have a seat with Tris and her friends along with other Abnegation refugees but none of them are here and no spots are visible.

Until I saw a girl sitting alone, on a red bench and seat, head down with brown starlight hair, she's the girl. She's definitely THAT girl. Yellow top, and from what I can see a red skirt.

She's looking down at her food and poking it with a fork ,with hair covering her face.

When I see her. Rebecca. She's just like Rebecca, she talks like her, acts like her, and even has habits like her.

_If a man look, sounds and acts like a sailor, then chances are he is or was a sailor._

I go over to her and drop my try of food down infront of her with a bang and she doesn't even look up. So I sit down and stare at her.

_She has Rebecca's green eyes!_

_No_, I tell myself. _Impossible, Rebecca's dead..._

"That's seats taken Tobias Eaton." She says and shovels a piece of food into her mouth and keeps her head down.

_The eyes, the face the hair, the attitude is Rebecca._

"How do you know my name?" I ask and rest my hand on my palms.

"Tobias Eaton, an Abnegation born Dauntless, one of two Abnegation transfers to Dauntless, to which you are dating. Her name is Beatrice Prior." She says with a calculative tone and looks up at me with boring eyes. Could she be an Erudite?

I gulp and remain staring at her with equal force. How does she know so much about me?

"Son of Marcus and Evelyn Eaton, until your mother tragically died when you were of a young age." She says and cocks her head to the side.

She knows too much.

"How do you know me?" I ask with a hard and forced tone, I'm resisting flipping the table over and picking her up, maybe she works for the Erudite, she works for Jeannie.

"Everybody knows you Tobias." She says.

"But how do you know me." I say impatiently.

With a sigh she drops her fork onto her salad, just like mine and crosses her arms and leans half way across the bench.

And as if glass shatters, her facial expression changes, it's lifted from a hard cold look to a warm and slightly sorrowful look. Her eyes look softer and her whole face looks calm and she opens her mouth tears spring in her eyes.

"You know mw from a long time ago." She says and squirms uncomfortably.

I draw my eyes-brows in until they meet and then it sinks in.

You know me from a long time ago. It doesn't take me long to connect the dots.

"Rebecca." At the name her shoulders relax and a smile comes onto her lips, but baring no teeth. It's almost like a thankful grin.

I gasp and straighten up, my finger gripping the table for support.

"Impossible." I say unable to form any other word.

"Possible." She says.

Foot-steps come from behind me and a boy stand at the edge of the bench, both of us simultaneously look up and see Caleb.

His eye-brows are creased and he looks confused.

"Four, let's go and get Tris and Susan." He says to me but looks at Rebecca who just smirks at him, and I finally realise why. It must look like we're quite close because we're at a table by ourselves and we're only centimetres apart. I hadn't even realised I've gotten so close to her, and she didn't even pull away, let alone bat an eyelid.

"For the Amity meeting..." He adds.

"Yeah ok." I say and get up only taking my apple with me.

I toss it and snatch it up, taking a large bite.

"You, I'll talk to you later." I tell her pointing a finger directly at the possible Rebecca.

"I'll be at the meeting too, I'm not an Amity." She says leaving her stuff down at the table and brushing food from her skirt.

"See you there, Four and Mr Prior." She says our names with a particular tase and leaves without another word.

As soon as she does Caleb turns to me.

"Who was she?" He demands. I turn sideways to face him.

"A friend." I say blankly and start walking.

"Friends don't get that close." Caleb corrects me like a cocky Erudite.

"She's an exceptional friend." I say, Rebecca was, is, if it's her, she'll remember that time when we were ten and had a sleepover and slept in the same bed whispering secrets to each other all night. I wouldn't dare tell anyone though...

"Really?" He questions in disbelief.

"What's her name then?"

"It could be Rebecca." I say as we walk to Tris' room, I'm tossing up wether to tell her about Rebecca, but then I would have to give her a back-ground story and that's a painful story indeed.

"Could be? How are you not sure?" Damn you Erudite minds!

"It just can be her or it couldn't." I say in an attempt to confuse him.

We go and find Tris and she's with Susan, her hair is cut shorter than it was as well.

But Caleb says it before I do.

We walk to the meeting filled with all the Abnegation and us, the Dauntless refugees. I stand beside Tris, her blond hair in the corner of my eyes, reassurance that she's safe. But a flicker of movement in the sea of stillness disturbs the little peace and I see her again.

HER!

Possibly, Rebecca. She stand there all alone, with this fearless look on her face, lik a "I don't give a shit" face.

Johanna goes to the podium and delivers us the news.

But one thing that bugs me is that she says that we must give up all firearms, along with her other rules.

"We won't be able to stay long." Tris says to me.

"No, we won't." I say.

She and I leave together and I lose Rebecca from my view, but it doesn't matter now, I'm with Tris.

The Tris I love.

We arrive at her door and I kiss her good-night.

"Sleep well Tris." I say softly cupping her face in my hands.

"I will." She whispers. We pause there for a moment until I finally let go and she slips into her room quietly.

I stroll back into my room and fiddle around with my belt for a while until a knock on the door snaps me back to reality.

I hope it's Tris for some reason, but then that means she has bad dreams which we both don't want.

I open the door to see her brother Caleb standing in the door-way.

"Four." Caleb says bluntly.

"Caleb." I say and let him inside.

"Sorry to disturb you but I came here to talk about my sister.

"Yeah what about her." I say letting him in.

"How did you meet."

So I tell him how I was Tris' instructor and we got close, and I told him I didn't do it because she was hot and I wasn't messing around.

"Is that a knife?" He asks pointing to the shiny blade resting on my dresser. His eyes bulge and the look on his face makes me want to laugh. He looks like a kid in a candy store.

"Yeah why?" I say casually and walk towards it.

"Why do you have a knife in you room?" Caleb asks.

"It's a butter knife." But that answer doesn't satisfy him.

"I just do." I say.

"Did the Dauntless use it often?" He asks quizzically.

"Our preferred weapon in guns, but we also throw knives." I flashback to the moment I was throwing knifes a Tris during Dauntless initiation, how it cut her ear slightly.

"Can you show me?" he asks beaming up at me.

I shrug my shoulders. _Why not?_

"Yeah sure." I tell him. I sit at the edge of my bed

We decide to use piece of cheese as a target and pin it up against the wall just above my dresser and I'm throwing it like crazy and showing him how I do it, I just let the knife fly when the door open and Tris stand there as the knife slices into the cheese.

"Tell me he's some kind of Dauntless prodigy." Caleb says seeming happy.

"Can you do this?"

"With my right hand maybe." Tris answers.

"But yes _Four_, is some kind of Dauntless prodigy. Can I ask _why_ you're throwing knives at cheese?" At my name I look at her and she looks at me.

"Caleb come to discuss something." I say to her, feeling like I owe her something of an explanation.

Tris tries o hustle her brother out, and he says something about water filtration and how he's reading something about it.

"Maybe you should read the manual too Tris. It sounds like something you might like." I say hiding a cheeky grin.

"I can loan it to you." Caleb says to Tris.

"Maybe later." She shoos him out the door and I crack a grin.

"Thanks for that now he's going to talk about water filtration and how it works. Though I might prefer that than what he wants to talk about me."

Then we go on to talk about how the Amity grow foods and stuff. I explain why Caleb was here and I push close to her, squeezing all the space in-between us and we kiss.

We kiss for a while, this tingling sensation zapping through my veins, this only happens when I'm with Tris and we kiss.

It feels so good. But I pull away with a few questions.

"This isn't what you came here for." I state.

"No." She says.

"What did you come here for then?" I inquire.

"Who cares." Tris sounds groggy as she pushes her fingers through my hair and she kisses me. Every part of me wants to stay like this, I have to regretfully force myself to stop.

"Tris." I mumble against her check.

"Fine." She sighs and tells me about her trip to the orchard, and how she heard the conversation between Marcus and Johanna.

She pushes at me saying that it's serious but I just shake my head.

"I think it's more important to deal with the situation at hand." I say firmly

"Go back to the city. Find out what's going on there. Find a way to take erudite down. Then we find out what Marcus' up to after this is resolved. Okay?" I say.

Tris bobs her head up and down, but her beautiful eyes aren't on me, much rather the floor.

**Thanks for waiting, sorry it took so long I had to keep referring to my book to keep it accurate. Please review!**

**-KatnissMockingjay**


	4. Milly Starkwater, the Dauntless

I just get out doing kitchen duties as apart of the new Amity agreement. I head straight to the cafeteria for Tris. After grabbing some food I stand in the middle of a crowded red and yellow room, swamped with people, mainly talking about the new agreement and I even over heard some people placing bets on how long the Dauntless will last with the new 'No Violence or you'll get kicked out' act.

"Looking for your girlfriend." A voice says from beside me. I side-glance that way and what do you know. A girl with red shorts and a black tank-top, a hyphen between Dauntless and Amity clothes. A mixture of cleverness, cockiness and defiance.

"Rebecca?" It was sort of a question and reassurance that I'm not going mad.

"Yes?" She answers.

"So it is you, your alive." I say and instantly turn to her. Her hair is out and in her normal curls down her back. Green shining eyes lock onto me like a hook from a fishing line.

Becca forces a smile and nods slowly for effect. I look around and quickly find Tris and Caleb and Susan and other Abnegations at a table in the far corner, opposite to where I found Rebecca.. I make a mental note on where they're seated and I'm about to turn around when Caleb double takes me.

A look of confusion sweeps over his face and then he's squinting to look at Rebecca's face.

I nab her wrist which is holding a tray of food like me.

"Follow me." I say under my breath and before I get an answer I drag her out of the Cafeteria where anyone can hear you.

Once we're out of sight and in a dimly lit corridor I let go of her wrist and push her against the wall and I cage her I with both my arms. She drops her food to the ground but pockets her apple, wether I dumped it in the bin when we went out.

"Oh I thought you were spoken for." She smirks scandelously.

"How are you alive?" I interrogate.

"Well technically I was never dead." She points out.

"No but you went missing two weeks after the Choosing Ceremony, and were never seen again. Of course you were presumed dead"

"But they never found a body, did they?"

"No, but how did you survive without a faction? How are you not dead? How are you even alive more to the point?" It all just crashes out. I have so many question for her.

"As I said, I was never dead, just missing. I don't need a faction to survive, and I'm not dead because I wasn't even in Chicago for two years." Rebecca hisses with calmness and aggravation.

I stop dead. Not being in Chicago, means no faction. No factions, means freedom.

"How?" I press closer to her.

"Don't you get it Tobias! I thought you were smarter than this! You don't need a faction to survive!" She is inches from my face no longer casually leaning against the wall. Her voice tight with anger and frustration.

"What?" I can't summon any other words.

"You've been out of the fence?"

"Through it, under it, away from it. Tobias, there is a whole world out there, waiting for us to roam free. You don't need a faction, you don't need to choose your fate. You can do whatever you want, whenever you want it, as you wish." Rebecca says. _A whole new world._

"And you just escaped out of the factions and they welcomed you with open arms did they?" I ask sarcastically. That's when her rigid expression drops like a sack of potatoes.

I try to read her expression, but I can't see anything.  
"What aren't you telling me Becca?" It may have been two years since we even remotely saw each other, but over a decade's worth of trust and friendship couldn't go away that easy, even if she tried. We know each other better than she wants right now.

Rebecca starts breathing through her mouth, for her a sign of anxiety. But as soon as she realises she's doing it she stops and re-composes her as if she didn't get hit with a million questions.

"Good-bye Four." She says and punches me in the temple so hard I thought I saw stars.

She is flying down the corridors we came and I go racing after her.

"Rebecca!" I call, but she doesn't even turn around.

After running after her leads me to the cafeteria, I can't find her.

Why can't I find her, she's wearing a black top for crying out loud! Black in a sea of red and yellow how hard can it be!

After a few minutes I give in and start heading over to Tris, when a spot of black is two paces infront of me. I scamper to her side and grab her arms with iron force.

Becca jumps slightly but relaxes when she see's me.

"I thought I got rid of you, Four." She spits.

"Haha." I chuckle.

"You though wrong."

I didn't realise we were at Tris' table until her voice fills my ears.

"Umm, Four. Who is this?" She asks cautiously as if she was standing on ice about to break into the cold Antarctic waters.

When I don't answer Rebecca elbows me in the ribs and escapes my grasp. I hesitate re-grabbing her because it might raise suspicion. But now I think suspicion has already been raised.

"Milly Starkwater." Rebecca extends her hand for a hand-shake, but I know how uncomfortable Tris is towards hand-shakes. But she does it any way, looking really stiff when she does it.

"And, what faction are you from Milly." Caleb asks. I go and sit down beside Tris opposite Caleb, and Becca just sits down in-between Susan and Caleb, who looked really uncomfortable when she did. Susan just looked down and didn't talk at all.

"I'm from Dauntless." She says and picks up her apple from where ever she hid it.

"Doesn't Dauntless have more tattoos and piercings?" Caleb pushes on. Rebecca takes a crunching bite of her apple and doesn't even look at Caleb.

"Caleb!" Tris says furiously, although it didn't sound like she 100% cared.

"That's a common misconception. I do have both tattoos and piercings. But that doesn't mean that have to be in view." She says so causally and finally looks to the side to see Caleb. She studies his features. I bet she already knows who he is, and she'll probably know what he's Tris' brother.

"Oh." Caleb was lost for words. I hide a smirk, Rebecca has always been witty and up-front about herself. Caleb and any stranger will be no exception.

"Sorry." He says.

"I'm Caleb." He says and looks at her.

"Good to meet you Caleb." Becca says and nods once. She definitely already knew who he was, but _how_?

How does she know who we all are?

Rebecca chomps and chews on her apple until hardly any of it's left.

"Milly, have I ever seen you in the Dauntless compound before?" Tris asks politely, she wants information out of her obiously not biting into her being a Dauntless.

"I don't know, you tell me Tris." She says.

_Shit!_ Tris never introduced herself.

"How do you know my name?" Tris asks suddenly holding onto my arm tightly.

Rebecca smiled and looks up at Tris, who looks back just as fiercely and cockily.

"You were the first jumper right." She says shrugging her shoulders, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Tris' grip loosens when she says this.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Tris says.

A rumbling stirs around my stomach, and I really regret having trashed that food earlier. Rebecca see this and grins at me, like a kid who stole a lollipop from the lolly jar.

Tris looks up at me, she looks beautiful as always.

"What happened?" She asks.

It feels like a marble has been shoved into my throat. I have to tell her about Rebecca, but not now, not infront of everyone.

"In their enthusiasm for conflict resolution. Amity have apparently forgotten that meddling creates more conflict." I tell her. A faint smile appears on Tris' face, making me want to smile..

"If I stay here much longer, I am going to punch someone, and it's not going to be pretty."

Caleb and Susan look slightly horrified, and their eye-brows raise. But Rebecca just smirks cheeckily.

"I don't blame you, I would too. Their annoying stick beaks." She says. I think it was just meant to be for herself to hear. But everyone heard it clearly, and Caleb and Susan now looks like they've been slapped across the face six times over, while Tris and I want to agree.

"As I said." Tris starts but has to stop from covering their mouth from smiling at Becca's comment.

"What happened?"

"I sigh. "I'll tell you later."

Tris' hands come into my lap and put hands meet and clasp together like two pieces of a puzzle. They fit perfectly.

But all good things come to an end, a familiar face brining back horrible and taunting memories of my child is approaching an I blank out my expression, if there was one. He goes behind Tris and I, for some stupid reason, I mean we already saw him.

He puts his hand down on Tris shoulder, and I can feel her tremble and tense because it's the shoulder that got shot.

"She got shot in that shoulder." I say through gritted teeth.

"My apologies." Marcus says to Tris and moves to sit next to her.

"What do you want?" She hisses with a cold demeanour.

Susan starts to plead at Tris, but Caleb actually stops her.

She frowns and some of her hair curtains her face, but not enough to hide a frown.

"I said, what do you want?" Tris repeats.

"I would like to discuss something with you-" He stops abruptly and stares at Rebecca, who is giving death stares to Marcus. Noticeable death stares too.

"Are you an Abnegation refugee?" Marcus asks Becca.

"No." She says almost in a grumpy fashion.

"What faction are you-"

"Dauntless." She answers before he finishes.

I see Marcus eye Rebecca, her hair is dark, and so are her eyes. But she may be too tanned considering that the Dauntless compound is well, underground.

"Are you a Dauntless-born initiate?" Marcus question taking a sudden interest in Rebecca. I struggle to find Tris' hand to hold under the table. Marcus never hated Rebecca, but she certainly didn't like him. A few times they clashed, all of them where just for standing up for me.

"Yes." She answers flickering her hair to the side, which is down up in a high pony-tail.

"Ah, ok." Marcus sounds un-convinced.

He's is looking at her like she's prey. I need to help her sell it.

"She was in the same initiative year as me." I chip in, and pull Tris closer to me. Tris then looks up at m, her expression confused.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yeah." Becca back me up. This is why we're good friends, we back each other up, know each other in-side out.

Tris juts nods and takes one more mouth full of food.

"Sorry, I didn't get your name." Marcus says

"Miss Starkwater." She introduces herself, again.

"Ok."

Then, finally, Marcus reveals why he came here. He and the other Abnegation wish to leave, with myself and Tris escorting them.

"You, and other Dauntless of course." Marcus add and glances at Rebecca, who is staring back with malice.

I didn't expect that. But, why return to the city and risk the lives of your people? Why return, what if they find nothing?

What if he wants something out of there? Information? A person? But why would they be significant?

I look at Tris who seems to be on the same page as me.

"What do you think?" tris says.

"I say we leave tomorrow." I say.

"Ok, thank-you." Marcus sound like he was holding his breath for me to talk, relief rushes over him and he get's up to go, careful not to even lay a hair on Tris.

Tris, Becca and I are all staring at him as he goes, then suddenly he stops in his tracks and whirls around.

"Miss Starkwater, may I speak to you in private, please?" Marcus asks, both hands bound behind his back.

Rebecca doesn't even flinch, just stands up as quiet as a ghost, mouth sewn into a dark line, eyes wiped of any clear emotion.

"Yes, of course." She sounds hollow and walks away with my biological father.

**Sorry it tok so long to update! Ok, so from now on, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ INSURGENT. And this story will be loosely based on Insurgent from now on. New update soon!**

**-KatnissMockingjay**


End file.
